evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotty
Scotty was a friend of Ash Williams in the original Evil Dead and was the fourth person to become possessed by the Kandarian Demon. He was the boyfriend of Shelly. Information Scotty was the one who rented the abandoned cabin in the woods. Scotty was often a bit of a joker and teased Cheryl frequently. After having to kill his possessed girlfriend Shelly he wanted to escape and didn't care about the others' fates. He was also the last person in the film to become possessed after being fatally wounded by the possessed trees when he tried to find a way around the destroyed bridge. Scotty did find a trail however, and barely made his way back to the cabin but told Ash that the trees will not let any of them pass through it. Ash helped him into the cabin and tried to save him, but Scotty succumbs to his injury. Near the end of the film, Scotty's dead body becomes possessed by the Kandarian and attacks Ash while he is struggling to keep the possessed Cheryl outside. Deadite Scotty strangles Ash, but Ash gouges his eyes out and removes an imbedded tree branch from Scotty's side, causing him to bleed out. Both Ash and deadite Scotty are floor-bound. Scotty holds down Ash- while trying to bite Ash's achilles tendons while the possessed Cheryl, now inside the cabin, strikes him with a fire poker, Ash luckily manages to get the Necronomicon with his girlfriend's necklace and throws the Necronomicon into the fire place. Once the book catches fire Scotty's possessed corpse as well as Cheryl's begins decomposing and rotting rapidly. The demons inside Scotty's corpse burst their claws out of his back in agony and are destroyed as well. Personality Scotty was a joker and a prankster, enjoying scaring and teasing his friends and unlike Ash, was more courageous, willing to fight and kill the Deadites, however, as the situation worsened Scotty lost his nerve and wanted to flee from the cabin, even willing to leave a wounded Linda there, justifying it as saying they will get help. This action resulted in his death and eventual possession as he was mortally wounded by the trees that became possessed by the Kandarian. Trivia *Scotty's character is referenced heavily in Evil Dead by Eric, thought the obvious difference between them was Eric was far more courageous and even goes so far to determined to undo his mistake as he well-aware with how he started the problem, while Scotty didn't realized that he causes the troubles until his death and reanimation as Deadite. * Second most dangerous deadite in the first film, right below Cheryl Williams. * When Ash pulled out a stick from near his leg, many people believed he yanked out Scotty's penis due to how grainy and blurry the original film was. * Before his death, Scotty seemed the most likely character to survive due to his more active role in killing a Deadite while Ash was frozen with fear. * Scotty is briefly mentioned by Ash in Home Again '''while looking for the Necronomicon.''' Category:Characters Category:Deadites Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Killed by Ash Williams Category:Humans